Basketball
by lala-licious
Summary: Basketball is their life, just as they are to one another. AU. Neji,TenTen.
1. Introductions

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

AN: Big 'thank you's to my _darrling_ brother for this inspiration. AU. (and _perhaps_ OOCs, hope not...)

**

* * *

**

Basketball

[Chapter 1 – Introduction.]

* * *

Tenten stared – or rather, glared – at the ball a few meters in front of her. The basketball – a hand-me-down from her brothers and was _hers_ after they became professional players – is currently a sad looking piece of… thing. Specks of brownish mud, dirt and _paint _were splashed and clung around its exterior; the original colors were faded and _worst of all_… the ball looked saggy – like the flaps on old people's body after they grow old. No offence, people.

"Panda! Phone for you!"

With a saggy ball in front of her, and a mysterious caller on the line… She turned around to glare at her elder brother. Tenten narrowed her eyes as her painfully _slow _brain processed what her brother had called her. He was calling her by her nickname… and that meant that he was in a _brilliantly_ good mood – and to tease her is one of the things he does in his _wonderfully youthful_ mood. She cringed inwardly; Lee has been rubbing off on her lately… and perhaps his crazy father as well.

"Tell me if it's your boyfriend!" he added happily, an evil glimmer in his eye.

Tenten snorted and rolled her eyes as she grabbed for the phone.

"Hello, Tenten speaking…"

* * *

Hyūga Neji watched his opponent with a gaze akin to a hawk. Every (muscle) twitch, every contraction, every move… That's the way he takes down his enemies. His current opponent was easy to read. Under all that muscle and tough exterior, his moves were simple. A single contraction of his right bicep meant that he is ready to shoot the ball into the net, a twitch of his left arm meant that he is waiting for a chance to snatch the ball back…

The burly opponent, _a street gangster that dared to challenge him_, is going _down_.

With speed reminiscent of a panther, Neji grabbed the ball, and dunked the ball in. The street gangster can only watch in slow-mo, as the ball escaped from his grasp and the oddly eyed stranger flexing his body as he jumped, dunking the ball into the net. It was a breathtaking sight; breathtaking… and…

"D-don't you forget this, bastard! We'll get you for this!"

Neji can only watch with an air of nonchalance, as the gangster's eyes went wide with hysteria and clumsily getting to his feet, barking at his subordinates to follow, all the while muttering curses, 'devil's spawn' and what-not...


	2. New vs News

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applies - doubt that it'll change soon.

AN: I've forgotten to add this on e previous chappie: Basketball is not my forte.

**

* * *

**

Basketball

[Chapter 2 – New vs. News]

* * *

"…been chosen to be a member of the Cutting Leaves. That'll be all, congratulations and have a good day."

Tenten froze, her mouth uttering 3 words: Oh. My. Friggin'. God. Oops, make that 4 words.

"Panda…someone called to confess?… Come on, tell your loving brother what happened over the phone…" she could hardly hear her brother wailing over the background, mind _painfully_ and _slowly_ digesting the piece of news.

She's a member of the Cutting Leaves – their 'home made', and infamous, basketball team…

Did she hear wrongly? Did the caller called the wrong person? Was the news meant for someone else, someone with the same name as her? She paused in her mental track to insanity. Why was she even bothered by this news? She was, after all, the daughter and _baby_ sister to world-renowned b-ball players – namely her brothers (including the wailing one) and father. Heck, even her mom was their coach and adviser before she retired.

"I see you've been accepted, kiddo." Her father's deep rumbling tone cut through her thoughts. She replied the same time her brother did, and it never fails to _amaze_ her how _deep_ their bond as siblings are.

"Accepted?"

"Cutting Leaves," he simply replied.

"Oh my friggin' God!! Congrats Panda!" Tenten was soon enveloped in her brother's arms, his grip tight and strangling.

"No swearing, and let Tenten go, she's gasping for air." Her father chided, the twinkle of mirth in his eyes visible. When Tenten was out of her brother's _loving_ grip, her father ruffled her hair in affection, adding a "congrats Tenten." under his breath and strolled to the kitchen. No doubt to squeeze in some cuddling-time with their mother before dinner. Eww…

"You know, you've better give your best …" she whips her head around to find her _other_ brother staring pointedly in her direction, "for dad's the former Cutting Leaves' coach."

Tenten could only blink in surprise at the news her glasses-wielding brother shared with her. She knew their father worked as a coach, but she did not expect him to be the previous _Cutting Leaves' coach_ that led the team to victory!

* * *

"Bravo, child, bravo!"

Hyūga Neji clenched his fists, he had just chased away a simpleton terrorizing the area, and is not in the best of moods. You do not stroll around the neighborhood to get into b-ball challenges. However, he remained his calm façade, facing the white haired speaker whom is currently clapping in_ absolute_ delight. He frowned. Is the stranger going to just stand around clapping in _absolute_ delight, or talk?

"I see you have potential, a _talent_ to play basketball, would _you_ like to join the Cutting Leaves? It'll be an honor, an _absolute_ honor to have you on our team!"

As if seeing the look of doubt on Neji's face, the speaker added, "I see you need time to think about it! Here," he tossed his name card to Neji, "call me when you have come a decision, hurry though, places are limited." With a breezy wave and cheerful "bye", the bushy, white haired speaker walked away.

_Cutting Leaves…?_

* * *

After a refreshing shower, he is surprised to find a note on his desk, beside the name card the speaker had given to him.

_"You should join, do what you want, don't let our family traditions tie you down…"_

He smiled, a _small_ smile. His cousin… Hinata was still as thoughtful as ever.

"Hello? Neji speaking, I would like to speak to a Mr. Jiraiya…"

* * *

The team's meeting was… memorable.

It's not everyday when your coach reads perverted books and is a pervert himself. Nor is it everyday when your assistant coach enjoys gore, and is a sadist (in a way). Nor is the manager the author of said perverted book.

Furthermore…

The team itself is unique – you do not get three stoic _creatures_, three extra bouncy and perky (as in, hyperactive) guys, one lazy ass, one big boned guy munching on junk food every 10 minutes, and a few others. Not to mention the cheerleaders… Tenten mentally cringed, sharing the same expression as Temari.

* * *

"Oh. My. Holy. God! Sasuke and Neji are on the team!!" Ino squealed to her fellow pink haired cheerleader, Sakura.

"OMG is, like, the only thing to describe this!! Hey, Tenten is on the team…"

"Where? Oh God… Ooh!! So is Temari!" quieting down, she added, "I thought she would have joined her brothers…"

"Yeah… Let's cheer for the girls on the team – all in the name of girl power and sisterhood, _not_ lesbianism."

Unbeknownst to the others, the two girls were plotting their '_revenge_'. As Ino would have happily said, _"They didn't tell us, so it's only fair to get back at them!" _Frankly, it is just _one_ reason to party...


	3. Reflexes

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applies.

AN: I had to do research 4 this (2-on-2 b-ball do exist, I found out). Anyway, this is the best I could do...I mean, midnight? During my exams? Bleah... I need 2 study soon.

* * *

**Basketball**

[Chapter 3 – Reflexes]

* * *

At 3 in the afternoon, Tenten received what she hoped would remain the greatest shock of her life. She is not the only one… who would have thought that by _icebreaker_, their coach (co-coach and manager) meant a b-ball game? _No_, the brunette decided, _'game' doesn't fit it…more like a 'challenge'._ Normally, _icebreakers_ (though boring) meant self-introductions – _Hi, my name's Tenten! Nice to meet you and let's do our best!_ – Lame old games or a little mingling. But with a coach (co-coach and manager) like hers… _She should have known…_

She shrugged at the _randomness_ of it all. Coaches like theirs was what made things interesting… right?

"Okay, team, I'll" at this, their assistant coach, Anko pointed to herself, "select two people to play against me and your coach." She stabbed her finger in the direction of their perverted coach, who was… reading the dirty book again. "Any questions?" The woman was met with stunned silence, but being herself, she brushed it off as 'no objections'. Apparently, by 'choosing', their co-coach meant picking sticks. Tenten would have snorted in amusement if she weren't picked out…

A few seconds before the whistle was blown, the dark haired assistant coach to the Cutting Leaves announced what Tenten hope would _never_ be heard of again: "As for the team names… we'll be 'Sadists' since that seems appropriate", she smirked, evil gleam in her eye, "and you two will be 'Masochists'." Without turning around, she knew her fellow teammates were either blanching, or blushing. She didn't contemplate on the grotesqueness of this for the whistle was already blown.

Tenten hated to applaud her co-coach's err… _method_ to distract her opponents.

* * *

_It was truly shameful_, Neji admitted, _that their co-coach managed to throw them off with err… the team names._

Any further thoughts were blocked out as the whistle was blown. He moved silently, hugging the ground, eyes trained on his opponent, who was currently their coach. With a brief but dazzling burst of speed, he managed to swipe the ball away from the white haired man. _It was too easy… something's up…_

As quickly as the ball was stolen from their coach, the ball got snatched away again. Neji had to admit that he growled… quite animalistic-ally, to his chagrin. It did not help that their coach added a "Good but not good enough" as he dribbled the ball (_purposely_) around Neji before throwing it to their assistant coach.

As quickly as it was thrown, a blur of brown intercepted. Neji smirked; _at least they knew teamwork is required in this…_ He noted that his b-ball partner was a good dribbler, seeing as she bounce the ball low to the ground with the hand furthest away from her opponent. Once their coach broke away to 'attack' the brunette, he scurried over to her, yelling a "Pass!" to which the brunette responded with a "Here you go!"

The instant the ball was in his hands, he shot them – with perfect accuracy – into the net.

* * *

Hinata was watching the scene quite intently. Chugging along her bag, books and papers, she may seem _unusual_ being in a stadium, much less watching the ongoing b-ball match.

"How's the match for you, Hina-hime?" the Art student half teased, half queried, taking a seat beside her. Hinata did not turn to face him; _he'll probably have a fake smiley face anyway…_ Perhaps he creeps her out, or she dislikes him, but there is one thing she's sure: She just feels _repelled_ by his presence alone. It was weird of her to feel such… _negative_ emotions, but hey, she wasn't born an angel.

"What do you think?" she responded. Hinata was curious as to what Sai thinks of the match. Though his appearance screams 'creep!' (In blaring red, bold and capitalized letters), he was full of opinions. If anything, that's one 'virtue' that made her find their conversations _productive_. He sat back, watching the game before answering her.

"They have good co-ordination… _both_ sides do." Hinata nodded in agreement, and continued for him. It's rare for them to share _different_ sentiments. No matter how much it disgusts Hinata, she could not deny their lack of debates. "Based on experience, it'll be their coaches." Silence followed, not too awkward and not too comfortable either. Just… silence.

* * *

Ino was inwardly plotting the girls' sleepover. She _saw_ the _close interaction_ between Sai and Hinata. Silently, she nudged her pink haired friend and pointed (discreetly) at the two. Sakura's eyes widened and Ino could tell she was struggling not to interfere. By 'interfere', she meant bumping into the two and 'accidentally' having their lips touch…

They were broken out of their thoughts – of endless teasing directed at Hinata – when the whistle announced the coaches win. Having being pulled out of la-la land, the girls shrugged, and continued cheering. They were cheerleaders, after all… _and the party/sleepover could wait…_


	4. Blessings and Misfortunes

AN: Kinda 'foggy' chappy cos my brain is... half working? Yeah, so sorry for the unclear chappie, people.

**

* * *

**

Basketball

[Chapter 4 - 祝福永远不会在对; 不幸永远不会单独。(Blessings never come in pairs; misfortunes never come alone.)]

* * *

With a shrill note from the whistle, the game ended. She glanced at the scoreboard: 6-4. _Not bad…_ Tenten coaxed herself. _At least I scored better than when I was playing against my brothers…_ She straightened herself from the rest position, enjoying the stretch of her muscles, and looked around.

Neji was leaning nonchalantly against the wall, eyes surreptitiously scanning the crowd. Tenten had to admit; he looked appealing even in his drenched state. She inwardly giggled, imagining what her cheerleader friends would do if they get to see him like this. The brunette turned her focus to their coaches, not wanting to get caught staring. They were chatting animatedly. At this, Tenten frowned, the spark in their eye… _is it illusion, or are they plotting something…?_

She was broke out of her thoughts as soon as their co-coach announced – or more appropriately, _bellowed out_ – "We've got good news!" Waves of murmurs floated through the audience, but Anko took no notice, _as usual_, and shared her _good_ news with the audience. She could only listen in shock.

Tenten was never a philosophical person. However, just _one_ accident – no matter how minor or major – changed her opinion.

* * *

"Your team captain –,"

"And Vice-captain," their silver haired coach interjected, earning a glare from his assistant coach.

"As I was saying," she paused once again to direct a dirty look in his direction, "Your Captain and VC will be these two! Congratulate them, will you?"

_Holy Ass of a Cow… "But why?"_ Unknowingly, she had spoken out loud.

"Because…" their co-coach explained, _slowly_ such that idiots (no offence, people) could understand, "You two are good!" As soon as those words left the dark haired woman's mouth, Tenten's mind stopped working overtime. _Interesting people have interesting reasons… right?_ She groaned, _misfortune never come alone… how true._

* * *

Neji expected it.

_Okay, maybe not._ He was expecting something close to a challenge with the Uchiha… He sighed inwardly; _he was looking forward to their match…_

* * *

Temari wanted _so badly_ to laugh out loud, but contained her laughter. Her friend, and now fellow teammate had such… _hilarious_ expressions!

Furthermore… she grinned (wickedly) as she spotted Sai and Hinata sitting _closely _together again! She wondered when the azure haired girl would notice that this was _'bad publicity'_ for her. _Seriously!_ The entire male population was looking her way, and with _Sai_ sitting so close to her… of course they would either 1) try their luck with her or 2)think she's weird. Majority still continued to believe that they had a chance though.

She couldn't help but be amazed at the Art student's actions. Normally, she would only allow _close_ pals to be near her. Weird thing is, the girl allowed _Sai_, whom she swear she feels repelled to, to get less than an inch (or more) near her!

Sauntering over, she found them deep in a conversation on… their studies.

"You know, if you two are going to talk about your Art and Music electives… please don't do so in the court. It feels so… _studiously horrid_! Especially when we just got to witness a great b-ball game earlier."

Before anyone could respond, they were interrupted by the presence of two familiar cheerleaders.

* * *

"Hey! Temari! Hinata! Sai!" Said people heard a familiar lively voice of their blond friend. Bouncing over (literally), Ino caught pixie sized Hinata in a furious hug. _The girl was just too huggable and cute!_

"Let her go, Ino-pig. You're suffocating her!" Sakura chided jokingly. The pink haired girl could understand why Ino was tackling her in a hug – the blond cheerleader wanted to congratulate, as well as to 'hold on' to Hinata before she was Sai's. In a way, Hinata was like the youngest sister none of them had… and that made them want to protect her, as well as 'assist' her in getting what she wants (or rather, _not_ want, but was blackmailed/forced/etc into.)

"Oops. You want a hug too, Sakura?"

"No," Said girl replied curtly. She hated hugs… and Ino was trying to annoy her – on her lack of boyfriends for comforts and hugs... "Just tell them the news! We still have the others to invite, you know." She grumbled. The change of party plans was such a drag – _and she's already sounding like Shikamaru!_

"Okay, listen up. Temari, Hinata, Sai, you people are invited to the Halloween Party hosted at my house. Be there on 31st October, 7pm, and dressed in your Halloween costumes. Bring along friends or _dates_," Ino paused to snigger, looking pointedly at the azure haired 'sister', "for the party." When Ino paused, Sakura passed out the cards, "Here, just in case you have any inquiries."

"Hey, Forehead-girl! I invited them in my most formal tone! Oh yes, I can _so_ be an emcee!" Waving _bye-bye_, both girls went to invite the others, chatting along the way. They were, presumably, going to invite the entire school population… As Ino prefer to word it, _the more the merrier!_

* * *

Temari would have voluntarily kicked the ass of the person whom convinced her that the saying 'Blessings never come in pairs' was true. _So it wasn't _(true)_…_ Having being accepted into Cutting Leaves, finding that Hinata was (gradually) opening up to people and just being invited to Sakura's and Ino's Party. Life couldn't get any better. Surely, whomever believed the quote to be true must be a pessimist_… or does not know how to enjoy life_, inwardly, she nodded in agreement with herself.

_

* * *

_

You know... not reviewing is like letting out a pyromaniac.

_So... review review review!_

_To save more people from being burnt!_


	5. Ups and Downs

AN: Normally I would spend an entire night doing a f-fic, but this's my 1st time doing one in the afternoon...so I'm not sure if its up 2 your standard.

Dsiclaimer: Not mine. (This applies to the previous chappie - I just realised I didn't add 1 4 the last chappie)

* * *

**Basketball**

[Chapter 5 – Life With All Its Ups and Downs…]

* * *

The brunette rarely goes all her way out to visit friends. But _right now, right here_, was an extremely delicate situation. Tenten, serving as the '2nd eldest sister' (after Temari, whom was, undoubtedly, the 'eldest'), was currently at the Hyūga compound comforting a crying, frightened Hinata.

With a soft tug, she looked down to see a weeping Hinata trying to pull away from her grip. She obliged. Seeing the look on the azure haired girl, she noticed Hinata wanted to say something, but was hesitating. _Well, at least she's still normal in such a state… unlike Temari (whom would probably produce a voodoo doll) or Sakura and Ino (whom are likely to scream curses and terrorize their 'enemies' houses at night)…_

"What is it, Hinata?" she gently queried, hand patting the crying girl's back comfortably, coaxing her to dry her tears. The other wavering between whether she should reach out and grab the tissue box or not. Hinata… her room was too… _pristine_, so much so that she didn't want to dirty the room further.

"T-T-Tenten…" the girl sobbed out, "please d-don't t-tell Neji-nii…"

Tenten needn't ask to know why; Neji would probably beat up the idiot that made his cousin this way – all teary and weepy, pathetic. Thinking about it, she wondered if that _wouldn't_ be as bad… the asshole of a gangster had, for some reason, recognized Hinata, and had…'pounced' on her. _Thank God she had seen Hinata on the way…_

"Be reasonable, Hinata! _He_ recognizes _you_ even though _you_ don't! Perhaps Neji would know!"

"B-But…" the azure haired girl sobbed again, but reluctantly, she nodded her head – allowing Tenten to share the news with her cousin. Leaping off the queen-sized bed with the ease of being a b-ball player, she sought out Neji. She didn't have to look long; Neji was locking up his room. She waved him over, and met with his (30%) inquisitive, and (70%) menacing glare. Tenten readily agreed with Lee, _he's too…un-youthful…_

"Um… it's better to talk in your cousin's room…"

He obliged, _thankfully_. Tenten would have sighed in relief, but she didn't.

* * *

Entering his cousin's white and immaculate room, he found no one. Well, not _'no one'_; Hinata stepped out of her bathroom later, eyes puffy red, face extremely pale and hair slightly wet – as if dried after a shower. Neji narrowed his eyes, mind thinking one thing: _I'll beat the bastard that did this to Hinata…_ Predicted.

He swivelled his gaze – more of a glare, actually – to Tenten, willing her to explain. She did, and somehow, it hurts to know that his cousin was being targeted because of him.

"Stay here, don't go near that area, Hinata." He commanded, and with that, began walking resolutely to the previous site where he met the son of a bitch.

* * *

Brown eyes watched nervously after the stormy departure of Neji. _Jackass…ugh! He's in for it…_ Tenten mentally cursed Neji – for being reckless, for being so overprotective, for being _so damn… idiotic!_ Mood swinging, she groaned. She should be there… _it's not safe (come on, a guy and a group of gangsters? Doesn't take much to know who would be in worse shape…)_.

"T-Tenten… Go, it's dangerous for him…e-even I know that…" the azure haired girl was hiccupping badly, trying to control her tears.

"Be safe, ok?" Throwing a final worried look at Hinata, she tore after Neji. She hopes he isn't going to confront the entire gang of lowlife scum… though that would be quite a high possibility. _Elder brothers…_ Speaking of which, she hopes no one – especially her brothers – would find out, they would go ballistic, or worse. She cringed inwardly; _that would not make a good scene…_

* * *

"Since we're here, why not visit the Hyūgas?" a blond queried, hugging his cup of ramen tightly. _As if any one would even bother to steal a cup of ramen…_

"With your bowl of ramen?" Kiba asked in disbelief, "I think they'll more likely throw you out…" Pausing to think, he muttered, "Not that they would even want to welcome you…with your reputation here…"

"Hey, I heard that!" Naruto growled out.

"Alright, let's see them!" Kiba chuckled, dragging along his dog, Akamaru.

* * *

Pushing herself off the bed a few moments after Tenten and her cousin left, she went to her mini kitchenette. Cooking helps her relax, and keeps her busy so her mind wouldn't wander to the… unhappy memories. With a quick check through the cupboards and fridge, she decided to bake cup cakes – a savoury treat. Hinata smiled, wondering if her friends would want them. She could deliver those (cakes) to them afterwards…

The azure haired girl was broken out of her thoughts when the doorbell rang. Drying her hands off the towel, she hurried to answer the door – it's rude to keep your guest waiting. As she neared, she could hear loud… arguments? She frowned, but unlocked the door. Three familiar faces greeted her; she would have fainted there and then…

"Um…hi! If you're looking for Neji-nii… h-he's not home."

"Silly! We're just visiting! Not looking for a particular person!" the blond sunshine of her life chuckled, helping himself into her house. She would have thought it rude, but… _since when was Naruto polite?_ Kiba and his dog, which barked happily, and wagged its tail when it saw her, followed after him. Last entered Sai.

She was going to have hell with such visitors…

"Um…S-So what—"

"Looking at you, you seem to be baking. Were you?" there and then, she would have hugged Sai for interrupting her. You don't 'What are you doing here?' to guests. It isn't in her nature to be rude. In response to the Art student, she nodded. Thinking about it, she asked, "Would you like to join me?"

She wonders if 'Three's a crowd' was true…

* * *

"Two little girlies against _us_?" the burly gangster sneered, his minions laughing along. "I suggest you go home, and play with your dolls!"

Tenten was seething. Okay, so she's a female, doesn't mean that she's weak! God, she hated such… sexist bastards. Before she could snap out a retort, Neji interrupted her, grabbing her hand to _stay calm_.

"Who would be crying? You? Why not we bring this to the (b-ball) game?"

This seems to aggravate the gangsters, or perhaps it's the disconcertingly stoic and emotionless face of Neji's… "Bring it on!" the head honcho of the gang bellowed, clearly at the end of his patience.

* * *

Neji noticed that Tenten enjoys intercepting her opponents' throws. In fact, out of the 10 matches they played, the brunette stopped all of them. Out of the 10, she also enjoys 'accidentally' hitting her opponents' faces with the ball. If he were to count the people whom had round, blackish 'mark' on their faces, he would say at least 90% of them had it.

The head gangster suffered far worse than his subordinates.

It was a small gesture, not noticeable – well, except for him – that whenever she passes, she chose to be near the head, '_unintentionally_' stomping on his feet. It was an enjoyable sight, especially when the gangster's face contorted into one of agony and not having a clue what stepped on him.

Furthermore, when the girl wanted the ball, and the dribblers were intent on _not_ giving it to her, she would whisper something – crude, perhaps? – to her opponent, and snatched the ball away. Meanwhile, elbowing the opponent '_by mistake_'.

_Hilarious._

* * *

A burst of adrenaline filled her. Oh, how much she enjoyed torturing them! She wasn't the daughter of famous b-ball players for nothing!

She smirked as she spotted her opponent trying to cheat – to make her fall. _Such juvenile and amateurish tricks!_ Passing the ball, she '_coincidentally_' stomped on her opponent's leg. _Lucky!_ Tenten cheered, _it's the head honcho's leg!_

She watched as Neji dunked the ball in – their 10th ball serves as the 'win'. They won! To the brunette's delight, the sore thumbs of a gang scurried away, eyes wide with fear. She could have laughed at their pathetic state. _They deserved it, for picking on people… Poor Hinata._

* * *

Knowing better than to utter 'I don't need your help' – especially since her show of violent and 'accidental' abuse – he muttered, offering a 'Thanks."

_The girl was interesting, if not surprising._

* * *

"Hinata!" the azure haired girl paused in her munching, _Tenten came back!_ She rushed to unlock the door, Akamaru trailing after her – not that Kiba minds. He was fond of her himself!

She needn't ask to know what her cousin wanted to say. Neji wanted the guests out, and 'out' as in straightaway, now. She pleaded with him (with her eyes) to let them stay for _just a while more…_ he reluctantly agreed – to which she was thankful for.

As for _why_ he wants the guests out, she doesn't know, but Hinata had the suspicion that his glaring daggers had something to do with it.

_

* * *

_

Its upsetting that the hits increased by 200 and reviews remain so little...

_As 4 my loyal reviewers - hugs 4 u 2! Wan cookies? :D_


	6. Spotlight on the shy girl

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

AN: I apologise for not updating sooner; I was stuck in hospital...yuck.

* * *

**Basketball**

[Chapter 6 – Spotlights on the shy girl]

* * *

As soon as he saw the rowdy guests (including Tenten) out of the house, Neji escaped back into his solitary confines. He decided to have a quick shower – especially after the b-ball challenge, which made him perspire – and start on his homework soon after. The refreshing shower cleared his mind and plan out the layout of how he was going to tackle his assignments.

"N-Neji-nii, I'll be out for a while." He heard his azure haired cousin inform him through the door separating his room and the bath. Before any questions could be asked, the door was shut with a silent, confirming 'click'. He frowned, and hopes that Hinata will not stay out late.

He toweled himself dry and put on some random clothing he had pulled out. With that, he started completing his work, but not before noticing his cousin's note, which was strategically placed on his worktable where he could definitely see:

_Basketball court, be home before sunset._

_-H._

_P.S. lend me your b-ball. Thx._

So she went out 2 play…after so long…

* * *

"That was rude…the prude Hyūga!" Tenten muttered angrily under her breath. She isn't afraid to speak out loud for the way home was deserted; or at least before 6 – by then, it'll be rush hour, and people will be crowding the streets. Regardless, they would probably not stop and stare at a 'weirdo' mumbling to herself.

She continued cussing under her breathe at how she – along with Sai, Naruto and Kiba – were unceremoniously kicked out of the Hyūga house. "Hinata had _way_ better manners than him!" she ferociously kicked away a pebble standing in her path, which hit the concrete wall with a 'ping'. "At least show some gratitude," she mumbled, pouting.

The thoughts were dashed aside as soon as she set foot in her house, she rushed to take a quick shower – before her siblings wrestle the warm water from her – and _try_ to finish as much of her homework as possible. She wants to leave out some extra time to sleep earlier – or even better, practice.

* * *

A baggy-clothed teen was seen at the empty basketball court, smoothly dribbling and weaving a ball about her. Nearing the net, she leaped with the grace of a cat and managed to dunk the ball in. Dashing towards the net, the teen swiped the ball away after one resounding 'thud'. The teen continued this process of dribbling, weaving and dunking till sweat coated her baggy jacket and pants.

"Yo, princess. Practicing?"

Hinata continued dribbling, eyes trained on the ball but replied "Yeah."

"It's been a long time since I last saw you."

It was not a question, so she remained silent, focusing on her actions. A forward step, leap and dunk. Swirl away from the net and retrieve the basketball. Then dribble; weave. _Thud Thud Thud_. She listened. Too soft – she did not apply her usual force; she's weakening. Too strong – nice! But she ought to keep her energy even, to prevent burning herself out, and more importantly: not to let her opponent see through her.

"What say I suggest a game, princess?"

_Why not?_ In response, she threw the ball over to the speaker. As per se, s/he was wearing a hood, with a mask covering the face. "Ghost", they call the stranger. She thinks the "Ghost's" a guy; _she wasn't studying human physiology for nothing._ From playing with him, she can conclude lots of things – the basic being that he's a male, and an excellent b-ball player.

* * *

Their spur-of-the-moment one-on-one b-ball match began as soon as "Ghost" began running in her direction. She furrowed her brows, _what is he doing?_ As if reading her mind, G (short for "Ghost") explained whilst dribbling the ball, "Since we haven't met in so long, we're doing dodges."

She arched her eyebrow, and at that moment, G spun around her to reach the net. She hurried after him, voicing out her thoughts, "So you're just checking up on me; a recap?" _ugh, my hands are too short!_ "To see that I've been practicing?" she sounded breathless, and managed to swipe the ball away from G.

She dunked the ball into the net, grabbed it a moment after it bounced off the floor, and threw the ball back at G. She folded her arms across her chest, expression annoyed. Hinata knew G went easy on her just now, and she hated not being trusted. She has gotten to know G for so long, and had learnt to trust him (after all, he turns up when she calls for him, he respects her, and knows his 'mission' – to coach her on basketball), but it's devastating – if not, upsetting – to know that the other party doesn't.

God, she sounded so prissy!

G dribbled the ball, but his back remained facing her. He doesn't say a word, continuing to stare beyond the wire-fence, where the dark did not hinder vehicles from speeding past. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, G sighed. "You'll have to train yourself from after today…I'll just be another passing ghost, princess."

Hinata hadn't known she was holding her breath. "Y-You're leaving?"

"Yeah."

She felt her body sag, she'll miss him – whoever he really is. She forced a smile, "Then let's have a final match."

* * *

Neji was worried. He have every right to be – and more so when Hinata was placed under his care. _Where is Hinata?_ The memo mentioned that she'll be back before sunset – and that's an hour ago! He could have searched for her, but he doesn't know where she hides out when she practices basketball. No one knows, not her friends, not him…the knowledge is just for her. _Damn this city with its numerous basketball courts!_ He fingered the telephone cord; he'll have to call up a search party.

* * *

"Hi! Tenten speaking. Who's on the other line?"

"Tent –"

"Oh God, its _you_! Whatever you're going to say, _I'm not going to bother_, so there! _Goodby—"_

"Wait! Hinata's missing."

"Okaaay…I'm listening…"

* * *

"Goddamnit!" Tenten swore, why must _he_ call her out when she was happily snuggled on the sofa, flipping through the glossy magazine and munching on a lollipop? _Oh right, 'cause Hinata went missing…_ She sighed, how much trouble can one tiny (and pretty) girl get? Apparently a lot, she found out.

"Hinata!" she hollered. No answer, _figures_.

Spotting yet _another_ basketball court (_why is there so many courts here, anyway?_), she rushed forward. _There!_ Two figures were – Tenten whipped up her phone and dialed Neji's number, closely watching the two players on the court. She know that style – a tad different from Neji's but more fluid, graceful – that had to be Hinata. Her opponent…_where exactly had she seen that style?_

"Hello? Neji, I've located Hinata. Over at Ave…"

* * *

Neji was panting and perspiring – all over again – from his hurried run from the westernmost courts to where his brunette teammate spotted Hinata. Coincidentally, it had to be at the easternmost courts…

"Where's she?"

She shushed him, motioning for him to watch. "Familiar, fair…and perhaps trustworthy opponent… Graceful movements…like an artwork." he muttered.

"Art…art. _Art!_ Oh my God! It's Hinata, _and Sai_!" Neji frowned, but continued gazing at the two b-ball players. His cousin's opponent was trying to grab the ball from Hinata; their performance was as graceful as ever, their jagged breaths signalizing that they've both tiring. Something clicked in his mind when he saw the rough, uneven breathing from his cousin.

"_Shit! She's asthmatic!_" Neji hadn't noticed that he spoke that out loud.

"_What?!_" an incredulous Tenten exclaimed before she, too, rushed in to stop the b-ball game.

* * *

Lying in her bedroom, drying off her wet hair, Hinata could not resist a smile recalling and jotting down what occurred earlier in her diary.

_Neji and Tenten 'barged in' on our game tonight. I still smile at what they did! It's made even more hilarious when I think of it in slow-mo! XD_

_-Both scrambling through the one-person sized gate._

_-Tenten got her watch stuck to Neji's hair. In reference, 'two-headed beast ambushing us."_

_-The ball that was accidentally thrown in their direction…_

_-…and how both dodged to kiss each other in the mouths!_

_I'm so glad G tossed me my phone while he was slinking away. Total Kodak moment! I still have it, wondering if I ought to show it to the girls…_

_-Oh, and not forgetting how their faces turn beet red!_

_I'm sure I have the photo somewhere in my phone…(the one with their embarrassed faces, since no one will believe that Neji blushed.)_

_…_

* * *

So...please Review!

(Eg. Is there any grammatical/vocabulary mistakes that I've made?

What do you think of this chapter? Is it too long, short, mundane? Which parts are choppy/'flowy'?

Am I veering from the main point/plot of the story?

How could I have made the this/next/any chapter better?

What do you want to see/read for the next chapter?

What is your opinion of this/any chapter?)


	7. Them' and 'Us'

Disclaimer: 'No' all the way.

* * *

**Basketball**

[Chapter 7 - 'them' and 'us']

* * *

Switching on the radio, loud music – _fuwa fuwa time_ – blared out of its speakers. Ino smiled; this particular song never fails to get her hyped up. She danced around in her room, still in her state of undress – pink striped underwear and pale green bra.

She was broken out of her dancing when the door was violently flung open to show Sakura, who was frowning and impatiently tapping her toes on her wooden floor, fingers pointedly tapping her wristwatch. "Ino…" the rosette started, a warning edge to her tone.

Said girl merely shrugged, annoying the pinkette further. Before Sakura could open her mouth to whine, nag or complain (_it has got to be one of those_, Ino thought, _she rarely changes her habits!_), the blond sighed and hopped into the bath, "I'm dressing now!" she yelled. This seemed to appease her pink haired friend, whom slammed the door closed on her way out.

"Sheesh!" the blond mumbled as she slipped on her clothes. She is going to have so much fun torturing the poor souls (i.e. Tenten and Hinata).

* * *

Hinata was tired. No, tired was too tame a word, and does not describe the soreness her body is suffering. She sighed, she shouldn't have – should not have went out to play b-ball, should not have spent the entire night up, should not have…the azure haired girl groaned, _too late now_.

She was startled away from her thoughts when her cell phone started vibrating violently. With sore limbs, she moved across the room to retrieve her phone and check out the message.

Yo, outside your house in 15 minutes. Going shopping, so be dressed appropriately. Sakura

This time, she groaned out loud. Maybe she should dive in and hope for the girls to get the news of her being out cold... it might work, but then, they will probably do something devious to get her out of her 'slumber'.

With the disheartening thought, she dragged herself to the cream tiled bathroom, wondering what Sakura meant by 'dressed appropriately'.

* * *

_They don't pay her enough_, was Tenten's first thought when she was called to wait on another one of those indecisive customers the café often get. Plastering a (fake) bright smile, she recommended the customer the café's daily special – ginger house toast (X'mas special).

Once the customer consulted her raven-haired boyfriend (Tenten couldn't care less who the guy sitting beside the brunette is) and got a smile and affirmative nod, Tenten breathed out a sigh. She has been dealing with such customers from early morning till noon, and it was _exhausting_!

"Tenten! Your phone's ringing!"

She raised her eyebrow but otherwise, sprinted to the locker room/changing room to stop her phone's violent screeches and vibrations. She was _glad _for a distraction. Quickly scanning the message she received, a grin wormed up her face. _Salvation!_

The brunette hurriedly changed out of her waitress uniform – her shift's over, anyway – and waved goodbye to her poor, fellow co-workers.

* * *

Christmas shopping, Hinata gulped with dread at the phrase. She never did liked being the girls' doll…but she righted herself when Sakura's Barbie-pink Toyota Celica (she knew 'cause Kiba was aspiring to be a mechanic, and had told her the vehicle's um…name) rested outside her front door.

_It's going to be __fun__! And it's __Christmas__! I ought to make it __happy__ for them!_ Optimistic thoughts whirled around her brain, purposefully clouding up the ugly thoughts. She waved and reluctantly took a step away from the porch, towards Sakura's car.

Music – loud and cheerful – blared from the stereo. "Isn't it going to be so much fun?" her cheerleader friends squealed. She nodded and slid into the backseat. _Best be obedient – they'll be more…merciful when choosing the outfits._

* * *

The mall was not as crowded as the girls thought, probably because this was one of the less…exciting malls. Ino hadn't known why her pink haired friend chose this place to shop, but chose not to comment.

Hoping her gang of girls to not notice her shift of attitude, she eyed the place. Never once did her eyes stay at a particular face, object or place for long. Dark memories resurfaced; along with washed up hate and fear.

This was once a place where she can drop her guard.

_Well_, the blond cheerleader thought bitterly, _not anymore…_ Her history with this place – Orchards' Mall – need not be shared or known to her friends. She can deal with this…this…loathing and fear – and Ino did, by cussing inwardly. Apparently it did not work, as hate was retreating, fast, and replaced by waves of surging fear. Her inner cussing was turning weaker.

"Pig, you ok?" a familiar voice asked, she could feel a hand snaking out, touching her gently yet firmly – this hand she flinched away. It reminded her so much of…

The blond was abruptly broken out of her thoughts when she felt someone shake her – hard. She gasped, her eyes blinking to focus back to her friends. "Oh. Sakura…it's just you," she whispered, her eyes dropping to the ocean themed, blue-tiled floors.

"What happened, Ino?"

"N-Nothing. I'm just…feeling dizzy." She answered, eyes shifting back to the general direction of her friends' face, but was not looking directly at them. When she did, their eyes – or at least, Hinata's, since she was too much a coward to look at Sakura's or Tenten's – were more worried, and that had not ceased looking anxious even after her white lie, than curious.

"Sit." The command came from the person to her left – and buns bobbed in her vision, so it must be Tenten. She sank down gratefully into a nearby chair, and wished she hadn't when reserved Hinata spoke.

"You're lying."

_Somehow this hurts_, she thought, _hurts more than it should when spoken out loud._

Her azure haired friend plopped down onto a nearby chair and spoke quietly, "you can trust us," this was met with bobs from her other two friends, "tell us. Please." The last was added as an afterthought. _So like Hinata, authoritative yet polite. She'll make a killer clan head than her father ever was._

Ino struggled. She knows she can trust the girls, but what about her 'Independent It-girl' ego? They'll laugh at her! And possibly ditch her afterwards! As if reading her mind, her brunette friend spoke, "whatever it is, we'll _still_ stick together. We made the oath, remember?"

She nodded, and began talking before she clams up again. _Yes, they'll not dump me_, she thought indignantly, _I wasn't in the wrong, the 'them'-whores were._

* * *

To sum it up, poor Ino was up against the 'them'-whores that day. Long story short: they set her up, she feel for the trap, was badly hurt – physically, emotionally etc. – and hated setting foot there. The mall goers then did nothing; they merely watched, or ignored the 'show'. Simply put, Ino was at the too gullible.

Sakura's eyes blazed – with fire fuelled with indignation.

"That's low," Tenten whistled low. The brunette paused halfway and turned mischievous, twinkling eyes on the girls, "What do you feel about getting back at the 'them'-whores?"

"Love that idea. I'm in."

"Me too." shy Hinata voiced out, a loyal friend.

"Wait," the three girls turn their gaze to the blond sitting on the chair, "what about the shopping? I refuse – utterly REFUSE – to waste a trip to this hell hole and not get a chance to doll you people up."

This proclamation was met with laughter – loud, cheerful, relieved. And an undertone of fear from Hinata and Tenten. She'll have so much fun torturing the girls.

* * *

AN: the Holidays are over!! Oh noes!!! 'O' Levels in 2010!!! DX --Reviewing is a nudge to me; for me to remember I have other ways of relieving stress (hence, you should review more. :D)


End file.
